


A cup with the supreme primarch

by RedGrammar



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrammar/pseuds/RedGrammar
Summary: Sandalphon is just minding his own business as usual, tending to his life in the timeless world Lucifer sent him to when out of the blue Lucifer shows up! And he doesn't want to talk or punish Sandalphon, he just wants to drink a cup of coffee together.





	A cup with the supreme primarch

Sandalphon picked up his grinder and moved into the garden where the picnic table and a pleasant view of his coffee plants waited him. He’d take his time today too, slowly grinding the coffee and enjoying a perfect roast in this timeless world.  
As he prepared to take his seat, he felt a presence behind him. Sandalphon turned quickly, and was most surprised to find Lucifer standing there.

“Lucifer!”  
“Good afternoon Sandalphon.”  
“Why have you come here to this place? Do you wish to finally punish me properly for my sins?”  
“No such thing today. I had some spare time, so I was about to try to make some coffee, but figured I’d come here instead and drink it with you like the olden days.”  
“What?!” Sandalphon said as he stumbled back, “No way! What is your grander scheme here?”  
Lucifer didn’t answer the question and plainly replied, “would you deny me a cup of coffee after I made you so many?”  
“N-n no of course not, I was just confused” Sandalphon said looking away as a huge blush appeared on his cheeks and he stumbled around for a chair for the Supreme Primarch. 

As Lucifer sat down, he looked at the plants nearby and asked Sandalphon if he grew them all himself. “Yeah, there’s not much else to do but idly grow plants and drink coffee here”  
“I see” Lucifer’s face took on a look of contemplation again.   
The grinding of the coffee beans took far longer than usual as thoughts of Lucifer kept creeping back into Sandalphon’s mind and he kept stealing peeks at Lucifer’s expressionless face.   
Usually Sandalphon used a percolator to make his coffee, but today for the first time he had a guest and a special guest too, so he grabbed his French Press. Thank god he’d thought of it before starting grinding or he might grinded the beans much too fine for the use in his Auguste isles glass Press. 

As the coffee sat in the water, brewing, Lucifer eyed the press expectantly. “I have never thought to make coffee like this. I am looking forward to sampling it!” “Ah, um, the Press leaves in a lot of the natural oils, so it tastes very different, but I hope it is to your liking” Sandalphon replied abashedly. There was something, something on his mind that he really wanted to ask Lucifer-sama. What was it? It felt like it had been bothering him since Lucifer first showed up.   
As Sandalphon began to pour out the coffee, the clear sky reflected in the brown stream jolted his memory. “Umm, Lucifer-sama?”  
“What is it” Lucifer said reaching for his cup.  
“Are you okay with this?”  
“Okay with what?”  
“With me, going on a journey with the skyfarers. I deserve to be punished for eternity for what I did, but here I am travelling the skies with them.”  
“That is your recompense is it not. You promised yourself you’d make up for your misdeeds by saving the world did you not?”  
Sandalphon remained silent as he looked down on his cup before slowly sitting down on the metal garden chair.

“Perhaps, but what I did can never be forgiven.”  
“Indeed, and that is a sin both of us share and will carry for all eternity.”  
“You did nothing wrong Lucifer-sama! It was all me. None of it was your fault!” Sandalphon yelled, startling the nearby birds.   
Lucifer looked at his reflection in the cup, “no, I am as much to blame as you. Us primarchs were created without the skyfarers understanding of emotion and love. But that is no excuse for having never seen the suffering in my companion’s eyes.”  
“Lucifer-sam-“  
“And that’s why you are touring the sky isn’t it? Because I wasn’t strong enough, so now to atone for your own sins and my weakness, you must protect this world in my place. I am sorry for the burden I have placed on you.”  
“What burden, what protection. Once we finish this coffee, you will go back to being the Supreme Primarch and watch over us like you have for millennia.”  
“No, Sandalphon…you know we can't go back to that” Lucifer said, putting down his now empty cup before looking up at the distraught face of his successor. “The coffee was very good, thank you Sandalphon.”

“Thank you Sandalphon” the words echoed around him as Sandalphon opened his eyes on the Grancypher. Ah, that’s right. Lucifer was gone. His soul had left for some place Sandalphon could no longer reach. They would never actually have coffee in that quiet, peaceful place together. Sandalphon understood that now better than anyone. 

A few tears began to carve down his face as he raised his hand to hold his face. What was that? He never put sugar in his coffee, but the coffee in that dream had tasted so very sweet. He’d never taste coffee that sweet again. No matter the brew or the amount of cream he used, his coffee would retain its characteristic bitterness and the soft all-encompassing aroma, a reminder of days long gone by and dreams never lived would forever smell bittersweet.


End file.
